yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The VocaloidSim AU
The VocaloidSim AU 'is an AU created by NyanTheCatAnimatronic. In this AU, all students/NyanTheCatAnimatronic OC's are Vocaloids/UTAUloids. This AU is shared with Raspberry*Nightmare. OCs Neko-Pi (Neki Animatoroni) NekoLoid, or simply Neko-Pi, is the YandereLoid equivalent to Hatsune Miku on real life. * '''Character item: '''A pair of neko ears * '''Vocaloid/YandereLoid shipps: '''Neko-Pi x Gakupo * '''Voice provider: 'Try to find it out! Neko-Pi was released on March, 31, for YandereLoid 2. Her creator, knowed in the media as Animatoro, inspired on herself's old high school's uniform to make her design. Neko-Pi's design has long brown hair, brown eyes, and uses as major characteristics the white and black bows and the fake neko ears and tail. She uses a pink version of an sailor fuku with two white and black bracelets and uses a long schoolgirl skirt. She uses two 'socks', white and black. She uses her black gloves as well. Her fans given her the deredere personality. AK-Chan Akira Kadota, or simply AK-Chan, is the second YandereLoid to be ever released on this world. * 'Character item: '''A crowbar * '''Vocaloid/YandereLoid shipps: '''AK x Len * '''Voice provider: '''Unknown None additional info at the moment. AYAMIPOID AYAMIPOID, or simply Ayami, is the third YandereLoid to be released. She is the equivalent of Kagamine Rin and IA on real life. * '''Character item: '''A spear * '''Vocaloid/YandereLoid shipps: '''Ayami x Kaito * '''Voice provider: 'Some user's twin Fans made her a kuudere. Furamingu Paabaato Furamingu Paabato, or simply Fura-kun, is the fourth YandereLoid to ever be released. *'''Character Item: A iPhone *'Vocaloid/YandereLoid shipps: '''Furamingu x Luka *'Voice Provider:' He! Often flirting and seducing other YanLoids and VOCALOIDS. The Subarashii Twins (Gyakun and Gyakueri, (Aoikyodaina and Mizuki)) Gyakun and Gyakueri, The Subarashii Twins, are the fifth YandereLoids to ever be released. They come as a pack and are the equivalent to Rin and Len on real life. '''Gyakun' * Character item: '''A heart-shaped hair clip * '''Vocaloid/YandereLoid shipps: '''Gyakun x Gyakueri, Gyakun x Rin, Gyakun x Len * '''Voice provider: '''Utsukushi Koe, knowed in the media as Wakaka. Gyakun was released on July 21, in a pack, with Gyakueri. Utsukushi Koe, her voice provider, inspired on herself to make Gyakun. Gyakun is described to be a playful childish adolescent. Her design was based entirely on Utsukushi Koe and her life. Gyakun was inspired on the beachs Utsukushi travelled to, as her name can mean 'reverse seas'. Her fans given her a more tsundere personality. '''Gyakueri * Character item: A black ribbon * Vocaloid/YandereLoid shipps: Gyakueri x Gyakun, Gyakueri x Rin, Gyakueri x Len * Voice provider: Kodomoppoi Koe, knowed in the media as Wakai. Gyakueri was released on July 21, in a pack, with Gyakun. Kodomoppoi Koe, her voice provider, inspired on herself to make Gyakueri. Gyakueri is described to be more serious than her sister, although she is playful and cheerful too. Her design was based on the snow that Kodomoppoi saw for the first time, that he described that it looks like 'a bunch of white diamonds'. Her name can mean 'reverse jewel'. Baaningu Hiiundera Baaningu Hiiundera, or simply Baaningu-chan, is the... sixth...? YandereLoid to ever be released. *'Character item: '''A slapping glove *'Vocaloid/YandereLoid shipps: 'Baaningu x KAITO and Baaningu x Miku *'Voice provider: '''Unknown. Rumored to be the same as Miku from VOCALOID (abeit deeper) or Maki from Love Live (abeit softer) In fanon, she's portrayed as Furamingu's sister. Category:User's Fanons Category:AUs